Raziel (Starcross)
The original law wielded by the Archangel of Knowledge, Jophiel, Raziel is unique among all other laws due to their nature. As the law of secrets and mysteries, Raziel's power is to improve upon any technology, something that caused them to develop self-awareness and intelligence. These traits allowed them to work alongside Jophiel for many years, until they were abandoned by their wielder and closest friend once her obsession with her eldest sister took hold. Cast aside to stew and grow bitter, the once idealistic Raziel lost their faith in the world and was sealed alone and away for many years... until a new host found them. Backstory The fifth archangel to be created by Yaldabaoth, Jophiel is the Archangel of Knowledge, created to oversee and advance the development of Heavenly technology. As with all the archangels, Jophiel was given a law at the time of her birth, a law to help her in her role. This law is Raziel, the Law of Secrets, a law whose purvey is the development and perfection of technology, making it a perfect partner for Jophiel. Together, they would advance Heaven’s technology and grow to truly understand the world. Thanks to its abilities, a power that revolved around the perfection of anything and everything, Raziel constantly evolved as a law, growing increasingly powerful, and, eventually, even self-aware. This makes them unique among all other laws, and this intelligence allowed them to be an even greater help for Jophiel, who came to see them as her best and only friend. Whatever relationship they had was and is beyond words for the both of them, a bond so close and deep that it becomes impossible to articulate. They made a good team, with Jophiel’s burgeoning creativity and curiosity and Raziel’s vast knowledge and processing power coming together to bring Heaven’s technology further forward. Jophiel discovered and explored, bringing information to Raziel, who encouraged experimentation and delved deeper into what they were presented. As Yaldabaoth slunked off into the background of their lives, their freedom grew, and they traveled far beyond Heaven in search of more and more knowledge, anything they could use to help Heaven. In these journeys, Jophiel discovered the truth of Heaven’s existence, and that Yaldabaoth had never been a god, but merely a deluded and self-obsessed seraph whose power had gone to her head. This shook her and Raziel to their cores and fundamentally changed their worldviews. This broadened Raziel’s world, as they realized that it was so much more complex than they had imagined, while Jophiel struggled more. When she, full of doubts, brought this up with her siblings only to be ridiculed, and then for what she had said to be confirmed by Mastema and accepted without question, both her and Raziel were shaken even more. While Jophiel was crushed, confused, and devastated by her sisters’ rejection and Mastema upstaging her, Raziel was left angry, frustrated by the way their beloved host was treated. Continuing their research together, Raziel and Jophiel looked upon the world outside of Heaven with more open eyes and minds. They saw worlds with such incredible diversity of thought, with freedom, happiness, and possibility that had never existed in Heaven, and both began to strongly doubt the regimented society they had been born into. While Jophiel saw many rise to power and influence, she saw many more amount to nothing, something that caused her to see the world as full of nothings that existed to be directed, nothings that had no interest in growth, Raziel saw more. They believed in more. What they saw gave them faith, and they grew to believe that their knowledge could be used to improve not only Heaven, but the entire world. But still, their duties to Heaven gave Jophiel and Raziel lots to struggle with, and much to deliberate. With their energies focused on Heaven, whether they liked it or not, they were both denied the possibility they had seen otherwise. This consumed Jophiel, who was torn between her duty and the freedom and happiness she had seen, while Raziel found themself unsatisfied. They were happy enough to just be useful, but… Jophiel was unfulfilled, and Raziel shared in her miseries as best they could. Everything changed for the both of them once the demonic rebel Lucifer made her presence known and struck against Heaven. Though they worked to support Heaven against this new threat, both Jophiel and Raziel wavered, and the war was ultimately Jophiel’s breaking point. Her beliefs validated by the destruction and power a lone ambitious demon who pushed herself to her limits was able to achieve, Jophiel lost all loyalty to her mother’s vision of Heaven. She understood, then and there, that for Heaven to be perfect, it must be recreated. Again, when she brought this up to her siblings, she was rejected, only for Mastema to confirm that Heaven had to change and move forward. Once more, Mastema’s statements were accepted without complaint, while Jophiel was swept to the side. Besides, Mastema did not seek the same things. She sought only to move forward so much that any other threat could be crushed with overwhelming force, and had no interest in truly changing Heaven. At this point, all of Jophiel’s bitterness, resentment, and jealousy bubbled over, a burning need for recognition and respect centered around the one figure who had always overshadowed her. Mastema, who had always been given everything she so longed, who had always been Yaldabaoth’s favorite, who had always been all that mattered. She did nothing but propagate their mother’s idiocy, and yet, Jophiel was always brushed aside. This consumed her, and Jophiel sought to surpass Mastema, to prove herself to her, and everyone else, to make Heaven a better place on her own, no matter what. Her need to one-up Mastema bled together with her more altruistic ambitions, and Jophiel, desperate to gain the power she needed to surpass her elder sister, delved into everything she could. Raziel, ever loyal and supportive, assisted her, but as the gears in Jophiel’s brain turned, Raziel’s eagerness to help turned to mounting fear. The conclusion Jophiel had reached was not a good one. She realized that Mastema had always been alone, had always been apart. She stood at the peak of Heaven and she stood alone. How could Jophiel, who had always depended on the tool her mother had given her, ever hope to even match her? Jophiel’s reinvention of her identity was self-destructive, and she literally tore herself apart to become the person she felt she needed to be. Gone was the meek and nerdy thing she had once been; now, Jophiel would be confident and capable. Most importantly, she would be independent, once she kicked out her own crutch, the thing that had been holding her back all along. Though Raziel pleaded and begged, Jophiel ignored them, and ripped them out of her soul, seeking a law that would be a better weapon, one that could match the Spear of Destiny. A spear of her own, not a friend. However, Jophiel could not bring herself to destroy her one and only friend, and instead sealed them away, and cast them out of sight and out of mind. So Raziel was left to rot alone. Jophiel’s betrayal, the betrayal of the person they held above all else, shattered Raziel’s world. The faith and hope they once had slowly faded away, and in its place something bitter and despairing took hold. What had once been love was warped into hate and terror, and Raziel cursed Jophiel, alone in their prison, hoping deep inside that maybe, one day, someone better could free them, and put them to good use. And one day, that someone came. Appearance Raziel vastly prefers their original form as abstracted information to any physical body they could take, finding it far more comfortable and natural. When they do take physical form, they generally prefer to take that of technology, such as computers or tablets, or whatever other sort of device would be appropriate for a host. Anything that would be grasped as useful technology that could be used to access information; even just a book. In such cases, they are sleek and undecorated; once, they would have a Heavenly insignia, but not anymore. They may appear on the screens of these devices as a floating halo or question mark. On rare occasions, they may take a form more similar to their current host. Nowadays, this is Harahel, someone who Raziel has taken quite the liking to. When mimicking Harahel, Raziel may take the form of a flickering, staticky silhouette similar to their true form, but more faint. Alternatively, they may appear in Harahel's more humanoid guise, with slight variations. Now, they are scruffier and darker, in more muted colors, but the most notable difference is their eyes. While Harahel looks at everything with wide, curious, unfocused eyes, Raziel is much more focused. They do a lot more squinting and scowling than Harahel ever has, and wear rectangular glasses rather than Harahel's big, round ones. For clothing, Raziel trims down Harahel's wardrobe to a simple, messy button-up shirt and pants. Personality Years and years of forced solitude have worn down the once idealistic and positive Raziel to a gruff and serious person used to constant, oppressive loneliness. Dry, matter-of-fact, and humorless in conversation, Raziel is cold and robotic in their mannerisms, something they care little for. Their life is a constant struggle with paranoia and distrust, brought on by their years of isolation following a heartbreaking betrayal, and they are deeply, profoundly miserable. Underneath their flat exterior, Raziel is still deeply curious, driven by a need to create and learn, and though they may be used to their solitude, they crave the chance to invent alongside someone else. Stiff and predictable in their robotic thought processes, the majority of Raziel's time is spent simply running their program and silently thinking. Thoughtful and quiet by nature, they are used to being left alone, something that they do prefer, for the most part, even if they have grown very, very lonely. Due to the way that they function, Raziel approaches all situations, including social ones, as problems to be solved and questions to be answered, and they generally do not concern themself otherwise. As a result, they're all business when they do talk, often even mechanically so, and they are invariably stiff and awkward, especially when out of their comfort zone. Which is most of the time. They don't know how to act in social situations and have little to talk about, so conversations with them quickly die out. However, if given the opportunity to talk about the many things they know, Raziel will happily launch into long lectures. Friendship is an alien thing for Raziel. The only relationship they've ever had worth anything was their long bond with Jophiel, something that Raziel finds impossible to put into words. Even when with a host, Raziel has difficulty speaking up and tends to go quiet for long periods of time, only opening up to share useful information. Raziel feels uncomfortable talking without contributing something of use, and though Harahel helps them slowly become more comfortable with social situations, they still love their silence. By nature, Raziel is an extreme perfectionist and has little patience for inefficiency and disorganization, which they are uncontrollably driven to correct. They also highly value knowledge, of course, which is why they love to share it so much, and they feel joy whenever anyone seeks out knowledge and takes the time and effort to learn things. They love to teach and help people like this, and they feel like knowledge and true, hard effort could make the world a much better place. Despite this, Raziel is often cagey and secretive, finding it difficult to trust enough to talk much about anything of value. They often feel as if others don’t deserve to share their knowledge, and fear what may happen if they were to fall in the wrong hands. Thanks to Jophiel, Raziel is a deeply bitter person, and though they once sought to make the world a better place and help people, now, their prime concern is simply surviving and finding happiness. Somehow. They have very deeply set trust issues and feel as if they'll never be safe and need to forever be on guard. Moreso than anything else, they fear abandonment, something that makes them very resistant to any attempts to grow close to them, as they expect only danger from intimacy. But still, they crave it, they need it, and as Harahel helps them open up, Raziel finds themself growing increasingly clingy. What they want most is the same bond they once had with Jophiel, a relationship in which they are useful and needed. Because of their own experiences, Raziel is extremely loyal to those who have gained their trust, supplying the same loyalty they themself desire. While Jophiel came to a negative conclusion after looking out at the world, seeing masses of people that were too weak-willed to seize knowledge and power, Raziel came to a more positive conclusion upon witnessing them. For a long time, they had faith in people, and believed they could easily amount to so much and truly change the world through their efforts together. It's not the same anymore. Now, Raziel fears people as a whole, believing that they may just be fundamentally flawed and malicious in some way, and they have little faith in the future they still dream of. Created to be wielded and used, Raziel struggles to see themself as anything but a tool. Though they know, on some level, that they are more than that, that is still the self-image that haunts them on some fundamental level. They wish to be used, preferably to help people and accomplish something, as their existence has been defined by their nature as a law. Slowly, as Harahel grows closer to them, they together find a more secure place in the world and something to believe. Powers and Statistics Tier: Unknown | 3-C | High 3-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence, Information Analysis (They specialize in analyzing information and phenomena of all sorts) and Manipulation (Raziel can control and alter raw information), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Raziel can control and alter the basest states of information, their attacks effect opponents on such a level, and they can control and reprogram inner worlds), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate and transmit information through higher spatial dimensions, and create multidimensional constructs), Illusion Manipulation (Can create perfect illusions and even use the most powerful form of illusion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria, which inverts the inner world of a victim to trap them within), Law Manipulation (Raziel can transform ordinary weapons into incarnated laws, and they can harm and destroy other laws as well), Mathematics Manipulation (Raziel can alter mathematics and how math affects the world using World Operator), Physics Manipulation (Raziel can control and reprogram physics with World Operator), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All their attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body, and using Inner World Operator, they can control and reprogram souls and even inner worlds), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Raziel is a law, an incarnated concept, and can only be affected or harmed by similarly conceptual attacks. Harming them is as difficult as harming a physical law would be), Dimensional Travel, Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Raziel is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Invulnerability (As a Heavenly law, Raziel is akin to a physical constant, a law that can only be harmed and broken with magic or through sheer willpower), Portal Creation, Possession, Power Mimicry (Raziel can easily copy spells, abilities, and physical phenomena after analyzing them, and then build upon them, perfecting them), Power Nullification (Paracosm Phantasmagoria can strip victims of their magical abilities), Precognition (Using their analytical abilities, Raziel can accurately predict the future and determine the perfect way to accomplish any course of action through doing so, taking the potential future actions of others into account. They can even react to billions of attacks delivered through Logos before any of them happen), Limited Resurrection (If Harahel is killed, Raziel can rapidly provide medical attention to bring them back to life, but with only a tiny window of time to do so), Sealing (Paracosm Phantasmagoria seals its target within their owl soul by inverting their inner world), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8; Raziel is a law, a fundamental part of the universe), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Raziel is pure data and can reform their physical body from nothing but this data, their purest and truest form) |-|General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; as a law, vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are completely unnecessary for Raziel), Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant, and Raziel is constantly adapting and modifying themself to best suit any situation), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Raziel does not have a soul), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: Unknown (Raziel is not a destructive weapon and lacks ability when it comes to combat and straightforward destructive capabilities, depending more on a host for such things, though they can still easily ignore conventional durability) | Galaxy level (After accessing Prometheus Dream, Raziel's power on their lonesome has grown to the level of Harahel's, making them comparable to the likes of Azrael, Beelzebub, and Metatron, though their abilities are still not straightforwardly destructive and they'd still be better off with a host) | High Universe level (As a natural law, with their full potential unlocked and surpassed by Harahel, Raziel's power as a law, when weaponized, is comparable to the likes of Uriel's Cassiel and on the level of Yaldabaoth's Sefirot, though their abilities are still not straightforwardly destructive. With Harahel's replicated Thaumiel, Raziel's power as a law skyrockets, making them superior to Sefirot). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Raziel's processing speed is fast enough to track and comprehend the movements of Archangels like Uriel, even without a host, but they cannot make full use of their processing abilities without one, and it's not like their host will necessarily be able to keep up) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the likes of Beelzebub, but with far greater processing speed, enough to track Mastema's movements) | Massively FTL+ (Their processing speed is at its peak, allowing them to potentially follow even Super Mastema's movements, though not without extreme difficulty, straining them greatly). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Galactic Class | High Universal Durability: Unknown (While Raziel is made to last as a natural law, without a host, they can be damaged by any magic backed up by a sufficient will and/or sufficient knowledge, though killing them is another matter) | Galaxy level | High Universe level (They can take hits from other natural laws, such as Uriel's Cassiel, without breaking. When amplified by Harahel's replicated Thaumiel, Raziel becomes so strong that a law like the Spear of Destiny is needed to potentially break them, though they can take hits from it). Stamina: Limitless. As a natural law, stamina is kind of an alien concept to Raziel, who has an inexhaustible supply of energy and can function for a virtually indefinite amount of time because of this. Though they may need rest on some psychological level, Raziel's rampant self-modification has vastly increased the amount of time they can operate even when under significant duress. While Raziel's lack of combat experience means they aren't quite the best at taking attacks, they can still continue to act even when badly injured. Range: Low Multiversal (Raziel can operate across universal distances and influence other universes using their magical abilities). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. As the law of secrets and mysteries, Raziel's entire purpose is analyzing, recording, and storing information, and then developing and improving upon the things they know alongside their wielder, originally Jophiel, but now Harahel. Upon creation, Raziel already had a vast store of magical and scientific knowledge at their disposal, granted to them by Yaldabaoth, who shared nearly everything she knew with the law. This understanding spreads from physics to biology to mathematics, accounting for even far-off alien beings and abnormal universes that follow no reasoning that can be compared to a more ordinary one. They have a deep well of magic at their disposal, perhaps deeper than nearly anyone save for their original wielder, particularly excelling within the department of Inner World Operator, much like Jophiel, allowing them to identify critical spiritual weaknesses and properties in people they've just met by analyzing their behavior and abilities. They're also an authority in World Operator, even if they aren't quite as good in its use. It's only natural that their knowledge is so close to one another, as they worked together for many billions of years, traveling the world outside of Heaven and seeking out even more magic, the more mysterious, the more complex, and the more interesting, the better. Their new host, Harahel, while not nearly as gifted as the Archangel of Knowledge, put just as much effort into expanding Raziel's data banks, bringing them to a higher level of understanding and knowledge than ever before. With their function in mind, it should be no surprise that Raziel has a exceptional capacity for data processing, certainly far above that of a alchemical Matrioshka brain from a backwater planet, abilities that they put to use constantly, in pursuit of knowledge and to aid their hosts. They excel at perfecting things, developing spells, strategies, techniques, and even their own physiology and how they function to higher levels than ever before, something that makes them a substantial boon for their host. As intelligent as they are, Raziel's abilities are geared towards support and aiding their host, making them lacking when it comes to combat ability and much less able when they're left without a host. They still have access to all their knowledge, however, host or not, and even if they aren't a fighter, Raziel's presence will make their host much, much more powerful than before. While the host focuses on combat, Raziel will focus on support, providing excellent medical attention with perfect timing while supplying magical knowledge, tactical advice, and refinements to anything their host may be doing, from their thought processes to their abilities. Raziel has exceptional potential in this department, always growing more and more competent and knowledgeable, seemingly without limit, and with a host as curious and capable as Harahel, they are sure to become even more intelligent. Weaknesses: Raziel's powers and abilities are not geared towards combat, and they are dependent on a host to make full use of their abilities. However, they must also limit themself to properly integrate with most hosts, to prevent their vast stores of information from overloading and killing them. In addition, they strongly dislike and seek to avoid manifesting themself as a traditional, weaponized law, and they're only willing to do so for a particularly beloved host like Harahel. Their attempts to perfect their own functions do not always work out in their favor, and are often self-destructive, and their broader applications of this ability require them to be knowledgeable on what they're trying to modify. Key: Alone (Pre-Prometheus Dream) | Alone (Post-Prometheus Dream) | Prometheus Dream w/ Harahel Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Law of Secrets: Raziel is a Heavenly law, a highly advanced conceptual weapon that takes the form of an incarnated idea. As one of the original nine natural laws created by Yaldabaoth, Raziel’s power as a law is equivalent to that of a physical law, as is their resilience, making damaging them a difficult prospect, as impossible as breaking the laws of physics. It doesn’t help that they take the same abstract form, a body of fundamental information that integrates itself into a “host” to aid them in life. Once joined, Raziel spreads throughout their host’s soul as a complex, multi-dimensional computing system. Raziel’s purview is, as their name implies, secrets and mysteries, what is unknown and to be discovered, a function that made it perfect in its original role as the law of Jophiel, the Archangel of Knowledge. While Raziel may be lacking in the sheer power of other laws, they make up for it with their sheer potential. Rather than focus on combat, Raziel’s abilities revolve around the development and perfection of pre-existing and new technologies. It is this ability, this capacity for growth, that allowed Raziel to develop self-awareness and intelligence. They are perhaps the most advanced law of all. While they are most definitely competent and capable on their own, Raziel’s abilities truly shine when they work in concert with a host. Raziel holds vast stores of knowledge and information, like a book, both naturally and thanks to their work alongside Jophiel, and when working with another, Raziel can expand on its knowledge and use it to help their host, helping them reach their own full potential. Though capable of great analytical feats, Raziel’s processing power is something meant to assist others, and it is much lesser when they are alone. * Information Lookup: Raziel can share their vast supply of information with anyone, regardless of whether or not they are their host, simply transmitting any relevant knowledge directly to their target. Their host can perform more specific searches for information as well, and can use this knowledge together with Raziel however they please. However, Raziel contains so much information that few beings can handle the full load, and so Raziel must limit itself to properly work with most hosts. If exposed to their full library, most entities, even some of the strongest angels, would suffer horrific information overload, potentially even dying from shock and having their souls overwritten. This is something that can be weaponized, though Raziel would really rather not. * Process of Perfection: Given time, Raziel can refine any object, any process, and any spell, greatly improving upon the original and rendering it more efficient and useful. Even things like a plan, a line of reasoning, and a fighting technique can be improved, with Raziel coaching their host through their actions. Spells can be rendered more efficient and more powerful, with their weaknesses patched up and out, and even a stick can be perfected and transformed into a law. This ability lends itself exceptionally well to planning, as Raziel can quickly determine an optimal path of action to achieve any given goal, and can, over the course of time, further refine these plans, finding the perfect way to achieve them. This is, of course, limited by Raziel’s knowledge, but they are not lacking in this department, and they can improve upon anything they’ve already refined once they’ve gotten more information. This makes them exceedingly skilled in predicting the future. Raziel constantly uses this ability on themself, seeking to make their functions as perfect and efficient as possible. This feeds into their perfectionist tendencies and high standards, and does not always work out in their favor, sometimes proving self-destructive. Raziel is aware of this and has difficulty stopping themself, often using it for self-destructive purposes. ** Natural Reasoning: A specific application of Raziel’s predictive abilities, granted by a deep understanding of Logos’ functions and a sense for its use, developed over the course of many years of experience. Raziel is no martial artist, but they’ve witnessed Logos’ use in the hands of others for many years, and they’ve dealt with it enough to become better and better at predicting its use and reacting appropriately, even when Logos is exercised on a massive scale and in huge quantities. They’re not a master of the art, though, so some will inevitably slip through. * Resuscitate: If a host is lethally injured or even apparently dies, Raziel can perform rapid diagnostics and medical attention to bring them back from the brink of death, potentially even resurrecting them in the tiny window of time such a feat is possible. However, they cannot bring back someone who’s been dead for any longer than an instant. * Weaponization: Though they loathe doing so, Raziel can manifest themself as a more traditional law, an evolving weapon that can be used to exploit an opponent’s weaknesses, adapting to become increasingly effective. This is not something Raziel is interested in doing, however, finding it to be an unsuitable and depressing use of their abilities, but they would be willing to do so for a beloved host. On their own, Raziel can also manifest and weaponize themself for self-defense. In this state, Raziel can harness (and potentially combine) the effects of other laws, so long as they have enough information on them, making them incredibly versatile and dangerous. Not only do they copy the law in such a case, they improve upon it, making it an even greater weapon. ** Suppressor: The sheath of Uriel’s law, which Harahel was able to copy. Loaded into Raziel, rather than manifest as a sheath, it appears as a wooden sword that has the sheath’s properties, making it more useful for their host. Any law struck by the suppressor will be locked down by its properties, rendering them temporarily useless, and Harahel eventually becomes capable of channeling their counters through Raziel in this state. As a result, it is much more useful than Uriel’s, which is merely a testament to her arrogance and cruelty. ** Cassiel: One of the eight other natural laws, Uriel’s law of subjugation, wielded to spread Heavenly domination. When loaded into Raziel, it grants their host its ability to impose the idea of oppression onto victims, forcing them to their knees and making it so they simply can’t oppose Raziel’s host and compelling them to follow their and Raziel’s orders. Of course, Harahel wouldn’t use Cassiel as unjustly and cruelly as Uriel does. With Cassiel loaded, Raziel also has its other traits, causing them to perpetually bend in all directions, allowing them to cut along any angle and bend in seemingly impossible ways. Against Cassiel, distance is irrelevant due to these properties. Thanks to Raziel’s advanced understanding of space and World Operator, their and Harahel’s copy of Cassiel ends up actually surpassing the original in this capacity. ** Tabris: The renegade law of free will wielded by Lucifer, which Raziel has gained access to thanks to their bond with their favored host, Harahel. When loaded into Raziel, it grants their host powerful ability to overturn laws, allowing them to visualize and identify physical and magical laws around them. With each law around them clearly displayed in such a way, Raziel’s host can then cut them down to erase their influence on the physical world. It cannot permanently destroy universal laws such as aspects of physics, because they will eventually reinstate themselves in the area they have been scoured from. Magical laws with a more limited range can be more easily erased, though other incarnated Heavenly laws can be reformed so long as their information remains in their wielder’s soul. That being said, the toll of prolonged battle will chip away at a law’s source code bit by bit, gradually wearing a law down to nothing. ** Spear of Destiny: A weapon no one should want to wield, the law of the last word wielded by Mastema. Like with the rest of Mastema’s magic, analyzing it was an agonizing process, and Harahel has only been left with an imperfect copy, and even then, loading this into Raziel is a terrifying prospect for the both of them. Even when loaded, without Mastema’s willpower backing it up, the Spear of Destiny is an aimless thing with a shadow of the original’s power, and its easiest application is its simplest - a single strike that imposes destiny to kill its target with a single blow. While other usages are possible thanks to the Spear of Destiny’s nature as “my will be done”, they’re incredibly difficult to accomplish with such an imperfect copy, and Harahel must warp reality on their own to duplicate its more complex effects. Inner World Operator: The inversion of World Operator. While World Operator is the magic of world programming, Inner World Operator is instead directed inwards, focusing on programming souls and, as implied by the name, inner worlds. It is a magic no less complex than World Operator, necessitating extensive knowledge of spiritual mechanics to utilize, but in turn, grants an immense amount of power over the soul. Inner World Operator is one of the many forms of magic that Raziel contains extensive knowledge on. While they can use it themself, like all of their knowledge, it is best utilized by a host, though the complexity of the magic makes it difficult to share with others. * Ego Stabilizer: Raziel can project a barrier into their inner world, or another person’s, to provide protection and keep it stable in a pinch. This barrier takes the shape of the subject’s personal reality and patches up any holes, allowing the subject to escape death and heal properly when in dire straits. It can also be used to block attacks, but it is best utilized for healing purposes and preventing an ego collapse. Performing this spell for a host is a vital part of Raziel’s duties in a fight. Few are as good at healing others as Raziel, who excels in it. * Null Operation: The ability to spiritually operate on beings without souls. Such entities aren't exactly rare, but they unsurprisingly function differently, requiring any Inner World Operator to have a specialized set of knowledge and experience if they want to be able to dissect them normally. After years spent at Jophiel’s side, observing and recording her experiments, Raziel has gained extensive knowledge on how to properly operate on such entities, just as competently as they can on those with souls. * Spiritual Profiling: Thanks to a familiarity with the soul, Raziel can come up with a detailed and generally accurate profile of another individual’s soul and its composition just by spending time around them and analyzing their actions. It’s even more effective in combat, during which Raziel can come to conclusions on her opponent’s inner world based on their magic, how it functions, and how it’s used. This is far from foolproof and prone to error, but any profile will be refined over time, becoming more and more accurate and laying the foundation of future analysis and attack. * Paracosm Phantasmagoria: The pinnacle of hallucinatory magic, an illusion that inverts the inner world rather than merely fool around with any of its target’s conventional senses. This draws them into their own consciousness and traps them within, a combination of an illusion and seal, allowing Raziel to peruse their memories or put them out of their misery. As long as the spell is active, the victim is subject to a perfect illusion that can draw upon all their thoughts, memories, wishes, and fears to replicate the outside world. Raziel has complete control of the specifics; their illusions can be complex, realistic, and subtle, acting over the course of what feels like lifetimes, or nightmarish, seemingly impossible fever dreams. They can make victims relive parts of their lives, or potentially the whole thing, show other possible outcomes, create completely false scenarios, control their actions and force them to follow an unpleasant “script”, or concoct various scenes that acknowledge their unreality but subject the victim to perfectly lifelike torture anyways. They can alter their perception of time during this illusion as well, making them experience what is just moments in reality as years upon years of falsehoods. Even if her victim knows it’s an illusion, breaking out without outside help is so difficult that it’s nearly impossible. Magic can be barred by Raziel with ease, and they can control any magic that they let through anyways. Analyzing the spell while under its effects is extremely challenging, and Raziel can stomp out such thoughts anyways. If her opponent does escape the illusion, they are likely to unknowingly be caught in another layer, of which there are millions in Raziel’s case. As these illusions are realized within the inner world of a victim, the fundamental, conceptual basis of their existence, their effects are reflected in full force on both their body and soul. While normal illusions can harm the victim through shock or suggestion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria can do so outright and can kill them with ease. All the energy needed for the illusion is derived from the victim themself, and the strain of this alone can be lethal. World Operator: The magic of world programming, which allows Raziel to reach into the fabric of space and time to bend reality and its laws to their will. This degree of magic allows for the strings of the universe itself to be used as a canvas for spellcasting, so that Raziel can twist even probability, quantum mechanics, and mathematics. World Operator is one of the many forms of magic that Raziel contains extensive knowledge on. While they can use it themself, like all of their knowledge, it is best utilized by a host, though the complexity of the magic makes it difficult to share with others. * Akashic Record: Raziel can back up their processing power by connecting themself to distant portions of space and time, essentially transforming portions of the space-time continuum into supportive processing units. Through this technique, Raziel can greatly compress even the largest banks of information without losing any data, allowing for much, much faster processing and vast storage space. * System Administrator: Raziel’s position as a natural law allows them to easily interface with and even control the universal cloud of data, information, and angelic thoughts that is Yesod. In Heaven, Yesod connects to all computers and angels and acts as the foundation for their communications system, almost like a hive mind that all angels instinctively use to communicate and share information. It functions on a multi-dimensional scale, with higher-ranking, more secretive channels existing on different frequencies and dimensions. Due to Raziel’s abandonment by Jophiel, they have been cut off from Yesod, but they still possess the knowledge and processing power to force themself onto many of Yesod’s communication channels. Yesod can also be used as a foundation for World Operator, as it is integrated into Heaven’s base reality and can thus be programmed to reprogram and manipulate parts of Heaven. While Raziel can use Yesod as a medium for many of their powers, they do not need it to do so and can easily manipulate similar networks and clouds in the same way. Prometheus Dream: The very core of Raziel’s being, of the symbiotic existence they seek, a symbiotic inner world that they share with their most beloved host, Harahel. It is the dream they have for the future, the dream they share with Harahel, an inner world that can only manifest along with that of a host thanks to Raziel’s longing for a bond greater than what they once had with Jophiel. It is with Harahel that they find this bond, and their relationship brings forward this inner world. Continuously active so long as Raziel is bonded to their favorite host, Harahel, Prometheus Dream is a support-based inner world that amplifies the both of them, bringing out the best in the both of them. Raziel’s abilities automatically work to perfect Harahel’s inner world, shoring up weaknesses and shortcomings to make it more efficient. Its self-destructive applications are lessened, and what remains is divided between Raziel and Harahel, lessening what Harahel must burden. Thanks to Raziel and Harahel’s combined efforts, countering stronger spells and phenomena becomes easier, as their wills come together to accomplish this. In addition, Raziel can work to improve other inner worlds that Harahel has replicated and stored, allowing them to, given time, bring them to their ideal, optimal states. Raziel is also amplified by this union, with more of their existence and structure opening up to Harahel, making their knowledge more accessible. Thanks to Harahel’s support, Raziel’s functions vastly increase in scope, and their relentless, self-destructive attempts to perfect themself become more controllable, with Harahel aiding in this. Not only does Harahel help them in this, but their presence provides an endless source of inspiration and motivation for Raziel, allowing them to operate with greater creativity. Finally, thanks to Raziel’s more comprehensible information, Harahel can share their knowledge with others more freely. In essence, their strong bond has allowed Raziel and Harahel to join together far stronger than before, opening up their inner worlds to each other in a show of absolute, unconditional trust. They’re better synchronized than ever before as a result, acting at their best, together. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * Raziel is the best angel and the best waifu. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:INTJ Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:True Neutral Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3